Garth: Again
by Sparroe51
Summary: "What did you do Garth?" No Wincest. Set after Adventures in Babysitting


**Garth: Again**

_Prologue {Bobby's dead after Adventures in babysitting]_

The ceiling touched Sam's head. He could things slitter on the floor and it was dark no light. He started feeling on the walls for a door handle.

He called out for his brother Dean because they were together before he got knocked out and put in this room.

"Dean," he called. No response, _if was knocked out too he may be in here with me_ Sam thought.

"Dean," Sa, called out again still feeling on the walls for a door handle. He felt it had been forever in here still hearing his breathing and the slitters on the floor of whatever else was down here.

"Dean," Sam said a little louder. "Damnit," Sam said as he continued to feel for a door knob.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Sam knew who that was talking. His bunk buddy Lucifer. Sam ignored him.

"Dean," Sam yelled.

Then he heard a bang on the walls. Sam banged back then he waited. There was a faint sound. It was garbled but he knew he heard something.

"I wonder what that was." Lucifer said. "It sounded like garble gok." Sam grabbed his hand where had cut it when the Leviathans had taken Castiel. He pressed the scar for the pain and Lucifer disappeared.

"Dean," Sam yelled continuing to feel the walls in the dark. He hit his head hard. There was going to be a knot.

The room wasn't so big but was bigger than most bathrooms. Sam finally found the door knob. Locked.

"Damn," he said and he felt for a lock. He started thinking about what got them into this predicament.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam Winchester was looking for a job not your typical job. Not one that pays. He was looking for a job for a hunter.

Dean Winchester his brother was laying on a bed in their hotel room. He had been drifting off and on after drinking a pint of cheap whiskey and seemed to be dreaming.

Sam would glance at him as he was looking in the newspaper for a job for the both of them. Dean hadn't been sleeping much since Bobby Singer had passed away. He was determined to get revenge on the man that had killed Bobby.

Sam picked on him about this because the guy's name was Dick Roman.

Sam had noticed that Dean was vigilant about the newspapers and computer. He knew where and when and how about Dick Roman.

Sam tried to get him off Dick at least keep him from Dick Roman 24/7 by finding jobs not related to Dick.

Dean had Frank Devereux for that and Frank was extremely paranoid but a big help with staying of the grid.

Right now Dean was asleep but losing Bobby and his best friend Castiel the angel, made Dean a fretful sleeper and extremely tired because his dreams would wake him up and found it harder to go back to sleep.

So he drank but that didn't help because his dreams would become more vivid. Sam would keep an eye on Dean and read his paper.

_Alright _he thought _here's something that can keep Dean's mind off Dick._

It was in Missouri a family had been forced out of their farm. They claim there were ghost and that the ghost had attacked them. Sam kept reading.

As Sam was reading the paper, Dean's cellphone rang. In his sleep Dean snatched it up and answered.

"Hello," he said than a pause.

"Garth. Garth who?" Dean asked.

Pause.

"How did you get my number?" Dean asked.

"Frank," Dean said sitting up slowly on his bed. Sam was watching.

"Missouri," Dean said. "Kanas City, Missouri just outside of it."

"Okay Garth Yeah I'm coming."

"And Sam too."

Dean hung up, wiped his hand across his face and put his cellphone on his bed.

"What has Garth done now?" Sam asked.

"Haunting in Kanas City, Missouri." Dean said and handed Sam the address he had written down. He got up to go to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam looked at the address and the one in the paper. "This may not be great." Sam said. This might put them on the grid again.

He didn't want to tell Dean but Dean will find out. Dean came out and Sam handed him the newspaper. Dean read the two paragraph report.

"Great," He said. "So this is where Garth is now."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Okay let's pack and head out."

"Dean how did Garth get your number?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed, "Frank and he made him pay him plus tests."

"Tests?"

"Yeah you don't want to know," Dean said packing.

They checked out and got in their newly stolen car, a Chevrolet Caprice.


End file.
